How It All Began
by redfern22
Summary: The story of how Merlin and Arthur's friendship began. When they were five.


**A/N Soooo. This is just a little one-shot that I thought up as I was trying to fall asleep. I did not get much sleep. Enjoy!**

Merlin watched Arthur arrive to class that day brandishing a set of newly lost teeth. He dropped them in Miss Nimueh's hand and said,

"Here's a gift. You can't return it because they came from my very own mouth and my mouth doesn't want them back."

Miss Nimueh simply smiled and thanked him…she was *ahem* very pleased.

Morgana gave an exasperated sigh from where she stood, clutching Uther's large hand.

She was taller than all the other girls her age and believed she was far prettier, too. Therefore she also believed she was the best person in all of London, and the rightful heir to the throne.

Her dark hair was wild and surrounded her head in a large poof. It always reminded Merlin of a very big, very black pom-pom.

Uther chuckled and leaned down to kiss Morgana on the forehead. Unfortunately his nose came in contact with her hair and he had to turn around to sneeze.

He turned to Arthur and before giving him a kiss said, "BEHAVE YOURSELF." In a stern voice, for his little boy was the mischievous sort. He stood and exchanged words with Miss Nimueh briefly before going out the door.

As soon as Uther had stood the siblings had run into the classroom and, with the last of the children arrived, the day began.

The day went along normally.

Arthur smiled at Elena and Freya, poking his tongue through the gap where his two front teeth should have been and making then giggle.

Morgana, who had dressed as a princess, was sitting atop the story time stool and yelling at her classmates, bonking any unfortunate soul that happened to pass by on their head with her bejeweled fairy wand.

Gwaine, the boy with the shaggy hair completely covering his eyes, smashed his toy truck into Percy's, causing the biggest boy in class with unnaturally large hands to burst into tears.

Gwen chased a terrified Lance around the classroom, her curly hair flying behind her and cries of, "Gimmee a kiss!" And "NO! COOTIES!" Bouncing off the walls.

Leon pouted in a corner with his bottom lip stuck out after Elyan kicked his leaning tower of cardboard bricks over. Elyan was attempting to build it again, with little success.

Merlin simply sat in the corner, looking at picture books and watching all the other children play.

Miss Nimueh eventually made him play with the others, though, saying, "Now, now, Merlin. We wouldn't want to be all alone all day, would we?"

So now, thanks to Miss Nimueh, Merlin and Arthur had been appointed Cat and Dog in a game in House.

The two crouched on all fours, giving the occasional woof or meow when Morgana, the mother, requested it of them.

Arthur was telling Merlin just exactly how brave he was, pulling his teeth out all on his own. Merlin was only half paying attention.

The boys were exact opposites. Arthur was chubby with round rosy cheeks and a freckled nose, as if he was always in the sun. His hair was so blonde it was almost white and his blue eyes sparkled with energy.

Merlin, however, was skinny and pale. His jet black hair fell into his big eyes and his ears stuck out from his head. Merlin had a habit of tugging on them when he was upset.

He blinked up at Morgana, who was now standing over them, with his unearthly blue eyes.

"Here Dog, here Cat. Eat." She commanded. Arthur was handed a plastic chicken leg and Merlin a little bowl. He guessed it was supposed to be filled with cream.

Arthur made very loud gnawing noises and Merlin went with a slurping noise, glancing at Morgana to see if he was eating his food correctly.

"Goodbye, dear, I'm off to work." Leon said, his voice low and gruff, trying to sound manly. Well...as manly as a five year old can get.

He gave both Arthur and Merlin a pat on the head and walked out the imaginary door. He plopped down on the floor and began to use a little plastic hammer.

"Leon, you are a farmer. So be a farmer!" Morgana hissed.

"Oh. Sorry." Leon stood up and pretended to water plants, instead.

Morgana turned to Freya, the baby, and made cooing noises.

"Alright, everyone! It's Arts and Crafts time!" Miss Nimueh's clear voice was heard over the din of children playing.

Every child dropped what they were doing and scrambled to get in a line. Arts and Crafts was the best part of the day as it was the messiest.

Toes were stepped on and ribs were jabbed as the children fought to be first in line. One by one, everyone was helped into an over sized t-shirt, acting as a smock.

They were soon ready and painting, each with his own easel and set of paints and fat paintbrushes. All together the easels formed a circle.

Arthur and Merlin were set up next to each other. Arthur dipped his hand in his little bucket of red paint and violently slapped his chubby hand in circles on the paper before him.

"Why don't you use a paintbrush?" Merlin inquired.

"Because this is more fun, stupid." Arthur said, not sparing him a glance.

Merlin huffed and looked back to his blue dragon he was painting. It was much better than Arthur's.

Merlin looked to his right, where Percy was standing at his easel.

"What are you painting?" Merlin beamed at him. Percy blushed and ducked his head.

"It's a rose for Mummy. It represents my blooming love for her as I grow older and begin to better understand life and the relationship between Mother and Son."

"Oh."

Merlin looked to Gwaine, who had a green blob on his paper.

"It's an apple." He explained when he saw Merlin looking. " 'Cause apples are good."

Gwen seemed to be painting a girl in a dress and next to her was Freya, her creation depicting a sort of cat-dog-thing devouring a pig. With lots of blood.

Merlin held in a shriek and turned back to his dragon. He started adding random little dots and lines of green and purple for the magic around the dragon.

He looked back at Arthur's hand painting. The hand prints went around in circles and created a small blank circle right in the middle of the picture.

"I think there should be something in the middle." Merlin said, pointing his paintbrush at it. Arthur scowled.

"No. It's perfect."

"No, here. I'll show you what I mean." Merlin dipped his hand in his blue paint bucket and slapped it right in the blank spot. A much smaller, blue hand print now completed the painting.

A screech flew from Arthur's lips.

"How DARE you!" He screamed. Merlin shrugs. Arthur reached to his left and suddenly Merlin was drenched in red paint.

Merlin cried out in fury and began to wail. Miss Nimueh had conveniently decided to go for a bathroom break so Merlin supposed it would be okay to fight back.

Arthur started to laugh, pointing his fat little finger at Merlin, his eyes scrunched closed with mirth.

But Merlin, being a clever child, was simply bluffing. As soon as Arthur closed those brilliant blue eyes Merlin stopped crying and dumped his bucket of blue paint over Arthur's head.

Arthur gasped. He gurgled and spit out the thick substance.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" He screamed. Merlin stuck out his tongue as Nimueh walked into the room.

"Alright, kids. What are you all working-" She halted when she saw two little boys covered in paint and glaring at each other. All the other children were completely still, frozen as they witnessed this odd scene.

"Oh, dear God."

The next day Merlin arrived late. He hung on his mother's legs, not wanting to be left to spend the day with Arthur.

"Merlin, dear. I know you don't get along with this boy, but you don't HAVE to play with him." She reasoned. Merlin nodded, and let go of Hunith's leg.

"Good. Now, why don't you go play with Percy. You like him, don't you?" Merlin nodded again. "Alright. Have fun dear. I love you!"

Merlin shuffled into the classroom, trying to be invisible. Of course Arthur immediately found him as would not leave him alone. Merlin attempted to get chummy with Percy so he could acquire a bodyguard.

But no such luck. If Merlin so much as _breathed_ at Arthur he would get kicked in the shins. He was kicked when he stared at Arthur. He was kicked when he tried to talk to Arthur. He was kicked when he tried to ignore Arthur. He was kicked. And kicked. And _kicked_.

Finally Merlin broke into tears and no amount of soothing would make him stop. He cried all the way home when Hunith came to pick him up and only ran out of tears when she gave him soup and warm milk.

The next week Merlin decided to be brave and go back to school. He walked through the door without Hunith who he had convinced to stay outside. He was determined to show Arthur what brave really was.

Arthur bounded over to stand next to him. He grabbed Merlin's hand and smiled shyly.

He didn't let go of Merlin's hand all day long and only let go when Uther and Miss Nimueh pried them apart at the end of the day.

Ever since then they have been inseparable.

And that's how it all began.


End file.
